The Shadow of life
by Syn17
Summary: one of my Naruto fanfics staring Shibiki Todah the secret apprentice of Itachi Uchiha
1. Prologue: The finding

The village was burning to the ground. People were screaming, children crying, and with the shinobi unable to stop the invaders there was no way that the village would be saved. The invaders were two black robed men with red clouds on them. They were called the Akatsuki members of different ninja villages who deserted them to become missing nins and part of the diabolical organization. They travel in pairs of twos and search to find all of the Biju for world domination. One of these men who invaded the village was named Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was the last surviving member of the once famous Uchiha clan which he had murdered himself on orders of the hokage. By doing so he was forced to leave the village join Akatsuki leaded by his ancestor Madara Uchiha. Presently Itachi and his partner Arashi have been ordered to head to Yamigakure to find an extremely powerful demon that resides in the land of darkness

Itachi walked out of the fire and looked around for any survivors. Obviously there were none in this area as he had clearly killed them all. Still no sign of the Jinchuriki or anyone who would reveal its location. Arashi was overlooking the valley and saw an army of shinobi armed with tonfa and crossbows. "Looks like they aren't gonna give it up eh Itachi san?" Itachi ignored him and said, "The Jinchuriki must be in the Yamakage's mansion." Arashi grinned and chuckled, "Sounds like we have a our work cut out for us!" "I will go alone you. You will deal with Shinobi army while I go after the Jinchuriki" Itachi explained as he walked away slowly. Itachi had to battle his way through more and more ninja who tried to stop him from his goal. Itachi proved to them that none of them were in the same lead with him as he killed every single one of them in his way. None of them could ever predict his Sharingan or his mastery of all jutsu.

After making his way to the Kage's Mansion he saw a lone shinobi. He had a brown robe with a hood and had a slender build. "Akatsuki! What ever you want you won't find it here!" He yelled. "You cannot hide what I seek, now tell me where the Jinchuriki is now." Itachi calmly exclaimed. "Turn back now!" The Shinobi ordered as the unleashed a Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu upon Itachi who easily deflected it with a slash of his Kunai. Itachi then used his own Goukakyu against to attempt the burn the man, which he avoided. This man was fast but not faster than Itachi. Itachi slashed repeatedly against his attacker who in turn blocked the attacks and parried them with ease. Itachi was impressed with this man's abilities but he had to capture the Jinchuriki no matter what so he must end this at once. Itachi then Tsukuyomi to imprison the ninja in the nightmare realm. The shinobi then fell to the floor and slowly stood up. The shinobi was by all means dazed but not unconscious unlike the other unfortunate victims of the genjutsu. Itachi slowly walked towards his opponent and gripped him by the throat. With all his strength he threw the ninja through two trees.

When the Ninja tried to stand up but Itachi used one more Goukakyu and it's massive power blasted the ninja through the manor burning all in its path. Itachi walked in to see that the charred ninja was still alive; he grabbed him by the throat and felt something in the air. "I sense someone far more powerful, Tell me where is your leader?" He choked the shinobi harder and he gasped, "Your darkness has clouded your mind. You killed the Yamikage the minute you attacked our village!" "Then you shall share the same fate." Itachi said as he prepared to stab him with a kunai. Suddenly a flash snatched the kunai right out of Itachi's hand and when he turned he saw a young boy holding the kunai to his back. Itachi turned and said "A son?" "Run!" Screamed the shinobi but before the boy could blink Itachi snapped his neck. Itachi stared at the boy. Of course the shinobi's son was the Jinchuriki he had chakra beyond any other ninja he has seen and could perhaps be the most powerful ninja to exist. The boy glared at him and backed away still holding the kunai. The boy reminded Itachi of another young boy who stood up to him after the death of his family. "Itachi san!" Arashi came appeared right next to Itachi and stared at the boy. "So this is the Jinchuriki. You're coming with us boy!" The boy stood his ground and held the kunai at Arashi. Arashi smiled and walked slowly to the boy, "Now this'll only hurt a lot boy!" Arashi laughed as he stepped closer. Before the boy could blink Itachi snatched the kunai from him and sliced Arashi once in the chest and once in the throat killing him instantly.

Itachi turned to the boy and said, "More will arrive shortly. Come with me and you will be safe." And to the boy's surprise Itachi turned his back to him and walked away slowly. The boy stared at the black and red-cloaked man, he was shocked the man kept walking and didn't have any tricks or surprises. Perhaps this man is being honest he thought and seeing he had no other choice he slowly followed the man but still watched him closely to make sure he wouldn't try anything.


	2. Chapter 1: Training complete

The boy was taken in by Itachi and became his pupil while keeping it unknown to the rest of the Akatsuki including his current partner Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi taught him the three basic types of jutsu and even how to control his Biju. The boy however was not guided every step of the way by his new sensei; Instead he was allowed to find his own way, with Itachi giving him minor advice and instruction on how to use the jutsu. Itachi was not a fatherly figure, he was never kind or encouraging to his pupil, and the boy had to endure constant punishment and rigorous exercise. The pair frequently sparred with swords, kunai, and other weapons, occasionally their jutsu. During the brutal training exercises, the boy was pushed to his limits and on several occasions, he felt he was on the brink of death, which he did to test his jutsu and strengthen his chakra. He has been cut repeatedly by his sensei's blade; he bares scars from his multiple mock duels.

One his 15th birthday Itachi called him in to his throne room. The boy has been living in the Uchiha castle since he was 13 after proving his power and loyalty countless of times. This was also to make sure no one else would find him, as Itachi was the only one who dwelled in the castle.

The boy entered the throne room and he bowed to his sensei. No longer the boy was small, he was now at least 179 cm tall and weighed 55.3 kg. He had semi long black hair down to his neck and his body was extremely muscular yet scared from the mock duels with his master. He wore a standard Uchiha training gear that trainees of the clan use to wear. He had very pale skin yet his face was flawless and once Hitachi commented he had "the face of an angel" He was now ready to finally be a true ninja. Hitachi turned to him and said. "You were weak when I found you, now you have shown me that you have mastered all ninja arts,"

The boy smirked when his master told him he mastered the arts. Itachi pulled out his sword and knighted his apprentice, "You are now a true agent of Akatsuki and an unstoppable force no once can stop. And it is time all of your training will truly be put to the test."

The boy wanted to show how he truly felt but didn't as he was told never to show his foolish emotions such as happiness. But deep down the boy was more than pleased, as there was only one foe he has not encountered. "You're sending me after ninja?" The boy asked.

Itachi answered, "Yes my spies have told me Kakashi Hatake is leading a squad of Konaha ninja to attack Kirigakure strong supporters of our cause. Kill him and bring me his headband as proof."

The boy was ecstatic at this attempt to finally fight a true ninja. The previous missions he received were assassinations against adversaries of both Itachi and Akatsuki. Among his targets were spies, thieves, and even certain high ranking rulers who rebelled against Akatsuki's ideals. But to confront a true ninja of jonin level was always his true objective.

"And remember Akatsuki does not know your existence. You are to destroy all witnesses, Konaha ninja and Kiri ninja alike." Itachi continued to explain.

This order that the boy's sensei decreed rather disturbed him. While he was always satisfied that he had helped defend Akatsuki and fulfill his sensei's will, Kirigakure were loyal supporters of Akatsuki and made dealing with them frequently. Therefore he did not understand why they had to suffer as well as the Konaha nins. However he had to do his sensei's will with out question so he made sure that he had concealed his feelings. I will not fail you my lord," He said to his sensei as he made his leave. The boy then turned around and notice Itachi had turned his back to him. In order to try and start conversation the boy exclaimed, "Sensei I have decided on a name for myself"

Itachi still with his back turned, with the same emotionless expression and voice replied, "Have you now?" His voice was like ice, cold and clear.

"Shibiki. My name will be Shibiki Todah."The boy answered hoping his sensei would be pleased.

Itachi replied with the same emotionless voice, "I did not ask for it. Now go my apprentice. There is no time to waste"

Shibiki bowed one last time and walked away to complete his mission knowing that as always Itachi could careless what he was really called. On his way to get his equipment he sensed something coming. Suddenly a man wearing a hidden leaf uniform and black hair lighter than Shibiki's but of similar length attacked him with a kunai. Shibiki blocked the attacks with his own kunai and looked at the man's face. "Fugaku Uchiha?" Itachi's father how was this possible? Itachi killed his entire clan prior to joining Akatsuki. It didn't matter how he was alive what matters is he has to die Shibiki remembered. Shibiki cut Fugaku's hand and used a Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu which threw the former leader of the Uchiha clan straight into a wall. The transformation jutsu wore off of the assailant and it was revealed to be Shibiki's childhood friend Daisuke.

In order to aid Shibiki in his tasks Itachi provided his with two things Daisuke and a Medical ninja who Itachi had handpicked medical ninja who have enlisted in Akatsuki, though he usually executed each of them within only a handful of missions. Daisuke is a shape shifting dragon who serves as a companion and long time friend of Shibiki, and further added additional training as one of his primary goals is to not only serve him but to kill him as well. Daisuke had a kinjutsu that allows him to change appearance and adopt a wide range of disguise and abilities. He could also present messages, He would transform into the sender and the sender would rely the message. Also, when the Shibiki wanted information on an individual, Daisuke would turn into that person and confirm their identity.

"Excellent attack master! Itachi sama has taught you well!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Let's go Daisuke you'll get your chance someday." Shibiki laughed.

"It's too bad I thought that this was my chance to kill you" Daisuke replied while he followed his master.

They both headed to see their new medical ninja and they saw that she was a young woman. She had long red hair worn in a ponytail, a very slim body, She looked about 14-15, and she wore a black revealing top and skirt. Shibki believed she had the face and body of a true goddess. "Who is she Daisuke?" Shibiki asked.

Daisuke transformed into her and said in her voice, "Migoto Setsuka originally from Kagerogakure. After completing the Chunin exams at age 6 she studied to become a medical ninja for her village. At the age of 12 she became so gifted in the medical arts she moved became head of the medical department in the entire village and even other villages hired her especially for her ability."

To Shibiki her voice sounded as though she was a grown woman and yet it sounded as though a valkerie was singing.

"I wonder if you have any record on why I join Akatsuki?" The same valkerie voice asked, only this time it was not Daisuke.

Daisuke shifted back and said, "Master I think she heard us."

Shibiki rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Yeah no kidding." He turned and looked at the new medical ninja. "So you're the new medical nin eh?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes Migoto Setsuka as you know. So exactly are our operations?" She asked.

Shibiki walked ahead of her towards the door. "You follow me and you heal me that's all you need to know. Now we need to go I don't want to keep my master waiting." He said as Daisuke followed him.

Migoto sighed and replied, "As you wish." as she followed him. "But you will have to tell me sometime so I can know what I'm getting into."

Shibiki sighed himself and said, "I am Itachi Uchiha's personal assassin and you are now my medical ninja who will assist me in all of my missions from here on out. I will tell you more if necessary" And he continued one his way.


	3. Chapter 2: Mission to Kirigakure

As Shibiki, Daisuke, and Migoto walked towards Kirigakure. Shibiki turned to Daisuke and said, "Daisuke show me the target."

Daisuke transformed into Kakashi Hatake himself and spoke in his voice, "According to Akatsuki's record's Kakashi Hatake is an elite member of the Konahagakure,"

Migoto looked at Shibiki surprised. "You're hunting a Jonin from the leaf village?"

Shibiki looked on ahead, "I bring Itachi Uchiha's enemies to justice." He said. He paused and looked Migoto in the eyes. "And now so do you."

Daisuke continued, "He is rumored to be one of the most powerful shinobi in the village and he has the ability to copy ninjutsu with a sharingan therefore giving him the title of being a copy ninja."

Shibiki and Migoto were both stunned. The members of the Uchiha clan were the sole users of Sharingan the copy wheel eye. It was impossible for a single man with no relation to the Uchiha have the ability to use the Sharingan. It was almost a crime against nature.

Migoto asked, "How did he receive the Sharingan? He is clearly not a member of the Uchiha clan"

Daisuke replied, "It is not in the records it is presumed that he stole one from a dead Uchiha or possibly stole hidden rain cloning technology and clone himself one." Daisuke soon transformed back into his little dragon self.

"I wonder why konaha would send him to attack Kirigakure." Migoto said.

"He wants to be found." Shibiki replied.

"Then we're walking into a trap…" Migoto thought of how she left her village, how her village was destroyed and she had nowhere to go. She then heard of an organization that was hiring medical ninja. She joined it and met Itachi Uchiha who after proving her power was assigned on this special assignment. Was she really going to die here she thought? She then asked, "How many medical nins have you lost before me?"

Shibiki responded, "eight."

Migoto felt sighed and responded sarcastically "Excellent…"

Shibiki looked at her and asked, "Are we almost there?"

"Yes and still they haven't detected us." She replied.

Shibiki then pulled out his kunai and said, "Alright I'm going in alone you both stay out of sight until I come back understood?"

Migoto nodded and asked, "Why go in alone? Why not have us help you?"

Shibiki looked at her and said, "It is my job as Itachi's apprentice to kill all who are a threat to him or Akatsuki. I have to do it alone if I am to be strong. Your job is to heal me if need be or additional combat support. But I will be fine don't worry. Please stay here I will be back soon." He then leapt away and ran towards the village.

In the Mizukage's office all of the ninja are dead except for the small squad of konoha shinobi. Books on the floor, blood on the floors and walls. Standing at in the center of the room is jonin Kakashi Hatake. He is standing with a kunai shoved straight through a Kiri ninja's chest. As he pulled the kunai out he turned to his second in command and ordered, "Barricade those doors and contact the 5th Hokage," He turned to all of his men and continued, "All other cells protect this area from any other Kiri ninja!"

One of the ninja in his command Genma reported to him. "Kakashi I discovered an unknown Shinobi with jet black hair is heading toward the village at this moment. What should we do?"

Kakashi knew who this was; it had to be Itachi Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan. He is also the murderer of the Uchiha clan and a traitor of Konoha. They're plan to lure Akatsuki out by attacking their supporting village worked Kakashi thought. "I've finally drawn you out of hiding." Kakashi said to himself.

He turned to all of his men ordered, "Patrol the city make sure nobody gets in here!" They were in for a hell of a fight he thought to himself.

Shibiki rushed into the village and killed all in his way. Konaha and Kiri ninja alike stood no chance against him. While running he noticed they put explosive tags on some of the houses and buildings. Suddenly they exploded and he had to dodge rubble falling.

The rubble crushed some of the enemy ninja but Shibiki's speed was more than fast enough to get away from the rubble.

Soon after that he discovered the Mizukage's manor. He used a Futon: Daitoppa to push away the barricades and crush the other shinobi in his way. While he proceeded onward he noticed an injured Shinobi crawling away amongst the other dead. Shibiki lifted him and asked, "Where is Kakashi Hatake?"

The shinobi had long brown hair and had a senbon needle in his mouth. He spat the needle out and replied, "I would never give treasonous scum like you the pleasure of an answer!"

Shibiki smiled and slammed the shinobi against the wall. Seeing as it's a ninja's job to endure interrogation no matter how much the pain is. Knowing this Shibiki decided to actually test this theory, he took the kunai from the shinobi's pouch and shoved it clear through his hand.

The shinobi screamed in pain as Shibiki dug in deeper possibly cutting nerves. "Now do you want to talk?"

The ninja growled at his and said, "If that's the best you've got then there's no way I'm gonna tell you shit!"

Shibiki realized that no matter how much pain he inflicted on this ninja he would tell him nothing. Perhaps if he psychologically tortured him it may make him talk. Shibiki then remembered the genjutsu Itachi taught him and preceded to do the hand signs as necessary. The ninja soon screamed at the top of his lungs and Shibiki screamed back at him, "Where is Kakashi Hatake?"

The shinobi's eyes waters and he cried, "The Mizukage's office! The top floor!"

Shibiki then pulled the kunai out of the ninja's hand and pushed him through the wall. As he proceeded upstairs he couldn't help but feel excited, as he was finally about to fight a worthy opponent other than these useless ninja who were unworthy of being called Chunin or Jonin.

Shibiki then walked into the room, he noticed how big it was and all of the slaughtered ninja. And standing at where the desk use to be was the white haired ninja Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi sighed and looked at Shibiki as if he were annoyed, "A boy?" He said, "Months of attacking Akatsuki's supporters and Itachi sends a boy to fight me?"

That remark enraged Shibiki, as this man had no right to call him a boy. He used a Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu which Kakashi immediately avoided. Kakashi then appeared behind him and Shibiki blocked his moves. Kakashi then pulled out his kunai the same time as Shibiki did. They clashed 16 different times and during one of the clashes Kakashi managed to cut Shibiki's leg. Kakashi looked over Shibiki from behind and as he thought he was about to win he exclaimed, "You lack Focus. This is the end for you boy!"

As Kakashi was about to finish the job he saw that it was nothing but a Karasu Bunshin. Shibiki used Sanzengarasu no Jutsu to confuse Kakashi and threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai at him. After noticing it was a shadow clone Shibiki turned and saw Kakashi standing behind him. "You're fast…perhaps faster than me but I do admit I have been holding a lot back." He said, "But it ends now!"

Kakashi soon removed his headband from his right eye and revealed his Sharingan to Shibiki. Finally this will get interesting Shibiki thought. The continued there clashes of kunai battles and jutsu, however even with Kakashi's sharingan predicting all of Shibiki's moves he still couldn't get any hits on him. The same applied for Shibiki they were too evenly matched.

As they stopped in mid battle and looked at each other Kakashi finally said, "You're stronger than I thought…" He then formed the ox, rabbit and monkey hand seals at lightning speed. "But I can't let you live boy!" He finished and lowered his hand as a glow of pure white electrical chakra formed in his hand.

Shibiki looked at him in horror, as he had not seen such chakra concentrated in someone's hand like that. Seeing as he cannot block it or avoid it thanks to Kakashi's Sharingan he knew what he hand to do. He had to use the Ifrit's chakra.

Kakashi then charged his with almost all of the chakra he had left thanks to him fighting this boy. "Raikiri!" He screamed and as he tried to his Shibiki in the heart he caught Kakashi's hand, which contained the Raikiri.

Kakashi then looked at this boy's face. The boy had black marks similar to what Orochimaru's curse seals looked like only this was different. The boy's teeth were sharper and his eyes were bright yellow, however his most distinctive feature was the pure fire chakra emitting from his body. He tried to push the Raikiri through the boy's hand, but it was useless the boy had a firm grip on it and wouldn't let go. This was impossible Kakashi thought as his Raikiri is highly concentrated lighting chakra in his had that is made into a blade that could cut straight through any ordinary ninja's hand with ease. If they had the chance that is.

Shibiki let only a third of the Ifrit's chakra get released, as he knew that's all he would need at this time. His hand that caught the blade was bleeding nonstop and he was in constant pain, however he remembered what Itachi taught him. He remembered his voice in his head, "Pain will make you angry as you are in agony. The worse the pain the more anger you shall receive and anger will make you stronger. And remember the more anger you have the stronger you will become. So do not fear pain…embrace it."

Shibiki roared and flung Kakashi so hard he flew through the ceiling. Shibiki followed him and saw that he landed on the roof of the palace. "I recognize that chakra… The Ifrit." He panted, "Why on Earth would Itachi use you as a slave instead of taking away your demon?"

In a rage Shibiki attacked Kakashi with his kunai. Kakashi blocked but only enough to defect the attacks. He was low on chakra Shibiki knew, The Sharingan, and the lightning jutsu took a huge tool on him he could tell. Shibiki used this to his advantage and after one final clash Kakashi exclaimed. "Itachi thinks he's corrupted you! But you can change! You could be a force of good! Think about it boy!"

In one final slash Shibiki cut Kakashi's face so hard most of his mask ripped. Blood squirted out from his face. As he tried to catch it Shibiki grabbed him by his jacket and threw him off the manor. Kakashi uttered one finally scream as he fell. Shibiki watched him fall until he couldn't see his defeated foe anymore.

Before Shibiki could leave he took Kakashi's headband that he caught right before Kakashi fell and walked away in silence.


	4. Chapter 3: Condemned to Servitude

As Shibiki, Daisuke and Migoto entered Uchiha castle Shibiki entered the throne room while Daisuke and Migoto waited in the other rooms. As Shibiki entered the room he say Itachi in the same position as he left with his back turned. "Kakashi Hatake is dead?" He whispered.

"Yes." Replied Shibiki as he bowed to his sensei.

"His headband?" Itachi asked as at lightning speed he appeared in front of Shibiki and took it out of his hand. His speed still amazed Shibiki, he was ten times faster than Kakashi and of course all the more powerful. "There is but one final test I have for you. Before we face…. Him." Itachi continued.

Shibiki's eyes widened he knew who his master was talking about. "I'm ready now!" Shibiki yelled.

Itachi still with the same emotionless expression replied in a scolding tone, "No! You defeated a Konaha jonin, a Sharingan used like myself someone you have experience fighting. I'm not the least bit impress but now you will fight a true jinchuriki."

Shibiki sighed in anger. "Who?" He asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara, the jinchuriki who contains the one tailed Shukaku. You will need all of your skills to survive. But you cannot kill him as he is targeted by group of Akatsuki agents. Your mission is to simply defeat him and bring me his headband as proof." Itachi paused and turned around to look at his student. He continued to speak, "I do not expect you to survive but if you do you will be one step closer to fulfilling your primary mission."

Shibiki couldn't contain his excitement anymore and whispered, "Madara Uchiha…" Shibiki remember what he was taught. When Itachi told him of how he was forced to betray his clan on orders of his village with the help of Madara and how he was forced to join the organization Akatsuki as he had nowhere else to go. Itachi was condemned to an eternal hell. Which was why Itachi took him as an apprentice, he took him in so that one day when Shibiki was strong enough that together they would be able to kill Madara and use Akatsuki for there own goals.

Itachi nodded and smirked, "Yes only together can we defeat him." He said.

Shibiki bowed before his sensei and replied, "I will not fail you sensei." He soon made his leave.

He soon made his way to Migoto's room. She wore the same black top and skirt. There she sat on her bed fixing a medical potion she must've created and in the corner Daisuke stood observing the potion. She stared at Shibiki with her emerald eyes and said with her angelic voice, "Did you get your mission?"

Shibiki nodded. "I did."

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Is something wrong? You seem troubled"

Shibiki shook his head, "It's nothing…don't worry about it"

Migoto knew something was something he wasn't telling her so she asked again, "Is something about the mission bothering you?"

Shibiki growled sounding annoyed, "No! Stop asking me!"

Migoto glared at him. They were partners, How was that the right to be rude to her. "You don't have to be so rude about it! I can't help it that I have strong empathy!"

"Then stay out of my head!" Shibiki yelled.

Just then a surge of anger went through Migoto and she wanted to slap him but she couldn't knowing that he was obviously physically stronger than she was as well as him being able to single handedly defeat squads of Konaha and Kiri ninja. Suddenly she could feel tears of rage in her eyes. She didn't know how they could have formed how could this low life make her cry? She couldn't understand how he had the power to do that which no other man could ever do and she couldn't stop herself.

Shibiki signed and turned to walk away with Daisuke following him. "Why...?" Migoto asked. Her voice sounded like a child in pain. Shibiki turned and looked at her eyes. She still looked beautiful only this time she seemed so helpless and her tears almost made him want to cry as well. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you treating me as if I'm a hindrance? Is that what I am to you? Is that all I have ever been to anyone? Is that why no one shows any affection or kindness to me? All I want to do is help and you just push me away like everyone else! What have I done to deserve all of this? Tell me! I beg you tell me what I have done to make you hate me so much!"

Shibiki sighed sadly and watched her break into soft sobs. He felt horrid, stomach tightened he had never been in so much pain, no matter the cut, burn or bruise he had experienced this was by far the worse pain he had ever felt. He couldn't believe that a person like her is making him feel this pain. All he knew was he couldn't take her suffering anymore and that he had to stop it.

He walked over to her wanting to hold her hand but he knew that now would not be the right time. "Hey…." He said, he took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry. I… I'm just not good at stuff like this." It was true he had never really had anyone who he has ever opened up to other than Daisuke. Unable to resist the urge he took her hand and looked in her eyes. "I'm so sorry... I'm going to try and open up to you more…I promise." He finished.

Migoto wiped her eyes with her free hand and said, "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that. I was weak."

"Don't be you have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should apologize" Shibiki replied. For the first time in his life he actually did that.

Just then Migoto saw a tall figure behind Shibiki he wielded a giant Hocho. He lifted it from his back and swung it near them.

"Look out!" Migoto screamed.

At that moment Shibiki unsheathed his kunai at lightning speed and clashed it right in the center of the Hocho. They pushed at each other and neither one of them was willing to back down. Shibiki looked at the face of his assailant, a gray skinned, tall, black haired shinobi with bandages on his mouth. He also had a Kirigakure headband on his head; immediately Shibiki knew who this shinobi was. _Zabuza Momochi, _he thought. The demon of the hidden mist, killer of over 100 of ninja graduates at their final exam and master of the Sairento Kiringu. Most importantly he was a missing nin just as the Akatsuki were, only Zabuza was known for being reckless, crazed and unreliable with other missing nins. Why he was here didn't matter to Shibiki all that matters now was to kill him.

Shibiki soon escaped the clash and dodged another heavy swing from the hocho. Shibiki hit him in the side with a fast roundhouse kick straight into Zabuza's left rib cage. He gave out a small grunt and feel to the floor. Before he could get up Shibiki grabbed Zabuza's Hocho and impaled him to the floor. Soon Zabuza and his hocho both disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing it was only Daisuke using his transformation jutsu.

Shibiki chuckled and Migoto looked at them both as though she was stunned. "I thought at that moment when you showed your emotional weakness it would've be the perfect time to attack." Daisuke said, "I really thought I was going to kill you this time."

Migoto was speechless. _Why on Earth would Itachi have someone like this assisting them? _She thought. Shibiki laughed and patted his dragon friend on the back. "You'll get the chance someday Daisuke."

Daisuke smiled, He showed off his pearl white, razor sharp teeth. He scratched the back of his purple-scaled head and said, "Yes I shall but first I must help you with your missions. Now we must hurry and find that Jinchuriki." He walked through the door and Shibiki followed him. He stopped and turned to Migoto.

"I'm nervous about my target…" he said

Migoto looked at him in surprise and asked, "Why? You single handedly killed 2 squads of jonin ninja not to mention Kakashi Hatake. How could you possibly be nervous?"

Shibiki shrugged and looked away. To Migoto he looked ashamed. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I can't be nervous if Itachi knew he would tear me in two…"

Migoto put her hand to her mouth. How could he do this to his student? "You aren't allowed to feel fear?"

"Fear is one of the rare emotions I'm allowed to feel. That and rage." He replied emotionlessly. He was still looking away from her.

Migoto didn't know what to say. How could Itachi ever deprive this man now only of his freedom but of his emotions as well? It just was inhuman. "It doesn't have to be like that you know?" She said as she took his arm just as he had taken hers. She looked at his eyes and he looked back slightly, She thought she was getting to him slowly but surely.

Suddenly in an instant he jerked his hand free, "Oh yes it's that way for you! But not for me! Never for me! This is all I know and it will never change!" Shibiki cried. Migoto looked shocked again. He was such a poor depressed soul she had to help him. He sighed and turned his back towards her, "I'm sorry but this is just the way I am I don't see that there's a possible way to change." He said softly.

"You're wrong…." Migoto said. That's all she could say, she knew that he could change and be feel more if he wanted too. Perhaps he wasn't ready yet?

There was a long pause and at last Shibiki said. "Maybe… But not now." He proceeded to the door after Daisuke, "Right now I have to concentrate on the mission. Come on let's go we have to hurry." He finished.

Migoto sighed and followed him. As they made there way to Sunagakure all she could think about was that someday she would make him feel more like a human being than this. She knew that she was the only one who could save him from his suffering. He may not admit it but she knew how much he suffered and she knew that she was the only one who could save him from it. Even if she couldn't do it all now she could wait, she will save him someday from hell.

Sunagakure was hot as always Matsuri thought. It's wasn't called the sand village just because of the layer of sand all around them. Even there houses were made of a type of stone found in the sand. She looked at the sky, as it was almost hotter than it usually was then it hit her like a shuriken. It was a bad omen told by the elders to scare the kids to make them work harder. When it is unusually hot in Suna it meant that a rouge ninja entered the village with an unstoppable killer intent. She had to tell her sensei she thought.

She ran as fast as she could to the kazekage's manor where her sensei was waiting. "Gaara sensei!" She cried, "It's-"

"I know." Gaara replied, "An Assassin."

Matsuri knew only one organization that would want the assassination of Gaara. _Akatsuki!_ She thought. "Akatsuki has made their move!"

Gaara knew that they were coming for him. He couldn't let Matsuri interfere, as she would most defiantly be killed. "Perhaps." He said, "I will go wait for him at the Buddha's shrine. Wait for me in the graveyard as we have practiced."

Matsuri was shocked, why wouldn't he let her fight with him? She was well-trained shinobi just like her sensei. She wanted to defend him from this assassin. "But sensei this is my battle too! Let me fight!"

"No!" Gaara instructed, "I know you want to fight Matsuri but I cannot afford to put you in danger. Akatsuki is a deadly organization that will stop at nothing to complete their goal. You still a genin you would surely be killed. Now go as I have told you."

Matsuri scowled and ran away to the graveyard. How dare he do this to her? She was better than this; she knew that if they fought together they would win. But he was her sensei and she had to obey him. At times she thought it was so damn annoying.

Gaara's siblings Kankuro and Temari appeared in front of him. "Protect Matsuri and make sure she makes it to the graveyard." Gaara ordered. "I know how upset she is about this…."

"We will." Kankuro said, "Don't worry about it."

As they left Gaara made his way to the shrine. _It's time that I show Akatsuki what a true jinchuriki can do, _Gaara thought.

Shibiki made his way through every Suna ninja that got in his way, He let Daisuke and Migoto take care of the stragglers while he made his way to the Buddha shrine where he could sense the Shukaku's massive chakra. Finding him was easy now fighting him was the interesting part Shibiki knew.

As he made his way to the shrine where in the middle he saw this Jinchuriki with his back turned to Shibiki, facing the giant Buddha head. "Akatsuki's assassin. Welcome to the ancient shrine. A place of peace, a place of worship." He said still looking at the shrine still. He turned to face Shibiki and said, "Are you ready to meet your fate?" As he said it the cork in his gourd came out and I vast cloud of sand surrounded him

Shibiki knew this sand. Shukaku has the ability to give its jinchuriki to manipulate sand at will. The sand must have been sealed inside the gourd on his back. Shibiki knew that this fight would be interesting and that he can't afford to hold back anything against this jinchuriki of the sand.


	5. Chapter 4: Ifrit vs Shukaku

In order to defeat this foe Shibiki threw five shuriken at his foe. The sand as predicted blocked the shuriken as the sand could even become harder than steel if the host is in intense danger. He would need to test it more before actually attempting to do any damage to this ninja. As the jinchuriki attempted to use a wall of sand to hit him from a distance, Shibiki dodged it and charged at him throwing a punch at his face, which the sand of course blocked.

Shibiki tried more punches and kicks but they were no use against the sand. As he tried to do a roundhouse kick to the jinchuriki's head, suddenly the sand grabbed Shibiki's other leg and lifted him in the air. Shibiki tried to jerk free but it was no use the sand was to strong. In an instant the sand flung him into a wall. Shibiki tried to shrug off the attack but the impact made it harder for him to recover. "Sabaku kyo!" The host yelled as a large amount of sand surrounded Shibiki and incased him inside a huge amount of sand. It was slowly covering his face as well; he couldn't fight it the sand's power was far to great. He had to find a way out to make sure he wouldn't suffocate to death.

Gaara certain he had won was unimpressed with the power of this assassin. Surely the Akatsuki thought he was stronger than that? It mattered not! What mattered was that he finishes the job and saves the village. "I must admit I'm not impressed. I thought Akatsuki would send someone stronger to kill me." He said, "But it all ends now!" He soon closed his hand and shouted, "Sabaku soso!"

Shibiki could feel the sand slowly crushing him. He had not other choice; he had to use the power of the Ifrit. He focused his chakra and soon received his massive chakra. He could feel the sand crushing faster and using his chakra's massive strength he broke out of that sand prison.

As the assassin broke out of the sabaku kyo Gaara looked at this man in shock. How on earth could this man have the pure strength to break out of my sand? It's not possible!" he thought. As he examined the assassin more he saw a huge massive flame of chakra surrounding him and strange marks on his skin. What on earth was he?

Shibiki used this pause as an opening and started striking the jinchuriki with the same attacks only at even faster speed. The jinchuriki having no idea where he was striking looked for him in fear. Soon Shibiki punched him with all of his strength in the face and finally smashing his face. The jinchuriki feel to the floor 6 feet away and from the Ifrit's chakra it lit part of his face on fire. The jinchuriki looked up and glared at Shibiki. After glaring back Shibiki saw that it looked as if part of the jinchuriki's face was breaking and burning off. Impossible even after getting a hit on him through the sand, there was another layer protecting him!

Inconceivable! Not only had this assassin broke through the sabaku kyo with the pure force of his chakra but he had also broken through his shield of sand with his lightning speed and made him resort to using his Suna Yoroi. Gaara seeing as though he could no longer underestimate this assassin knew that he had to end this now. He clapped, formed eight different hand seals and clapped again. "Ryusa Bakuryu!" He shouted.

Shibiki confused what was going on watched, as the desert's sand had risen from the ground was heading at him like a tsunami. Shibiki knew there was no way he could break out of all that sand with his pure strength and there was too much of it for him to try and get away from it. His only option was to charge it and show the jinchuriki that he won't back down to him!

Shibiki formed four hand seals and used Katon: Goryuka no jutsu that were strong enough to puncture two holes in the sand. As it got closer he jumped through the closest hole and ran at lightning speed at the jinchuriki. The jinchuriki stared at the Shibiki in shock of what he did. Shibiki soon ran so fast he grabbed the jinchuriki as tight as he could and tackled him through the giant Buddha head sending him seven feet away.

Gaara slowly got up and shook off the damage. How could this assassin be this powerful? He used Ryusa Bakuryu a jutsu that summons all of the hardest materials in the earth fusing with his sand would have no doubt drown any ordinary shinobi, but this man this man was different. He used a katon jutsu to burn a hole in his waterfall and at lightning speed tackled him through the shrine and forcing him to use his Suna Yoroi again. He was low on chakra but this shinobi seemed like he had plenty of it to spare. He had no choice, hopefully Kankuro or Temari or Baki would be able to calm him down if he got too out of hand. If this guy wanted the Shukaku he was about to get it.

Soon Shibiki watched the jinchuriki cover himself in a huge sphere of sand. He was trying to bide time to awaken the Shukaku! It was the moment Shibiki was waiting for a show down with a biju against his demon. However Shibiki didn't want to wait for it to come out so he decided that he was going to beat it out of the jinchuriki. Shibiki charged at the sphere and as he got closer large spikes emerged from the sphere and tried to impale him. Shibiki dodged them and jumped in the sky where he flew at the top of the sphere and hit it so hard it cracked. He hit it over and over destroying spikes that reached out to him along with the hard sand.

Shibiki finally with all of his rage hit the sphere so hard it broke through. It was like a meteor hitting the Earth as he plummeted the jinchuriki deep into the earth. As he looked down at the jinchuriki he saw that his fist was hitting a hard sand like arm. As the dust cleared it was revealed that the jinchuriki had almost all of his body transformed into the Shukaku. Before Shibiki could react the jinchuriki flung him away so hard he broke through another statue in the shrine.

Shibiki slowly shook it off and took a good look at the jinchuriki. He was almost a perfect clone of Shukaku only he was smaller and his feet were uncovered. The jinchuriki grinned and growled at him, as he appeared to be getting ready for an attack. "Suna Shuriken!" He screamed as he threw shuriken made of sand hard at Shibiki. Shibiki felt the powerful shuriken knock him through the stone structure he was close too. He felt dizzy a bit probably from the intensity of the shuriken.

The jinchuriki threw more and it hit Shibiki so hard he fumbled through another structure. He stood up slowly but he couldn't fight with everything he had, as he was still too dazed from the attack. The jinchuriki took a deep breath and murmured, "Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" And soon he shot out a huge sandstorm that sent Shibiki through the shrine statue he was pinned against.

Shibiki was lying on his stomach trying desperately to get up however, he couldn't move any part of his body. This couldn't happen to him, he couldn't die like this! He could not fail his sensei like this! In order to do this he knew he needed more of the Ifrit's chakra. He soon searched his mind for the Ifrit. Please…. I'm losing…I can't do this with the little chakra you have provided me…. Please give me more! Give me more power! He said in his mind.

There was no response at first, but after 10 seconds he heard, Hehehe you are weak boy! However I don't blame you after all it is Shukaku…I will give you more but only because I want to humiliate him and his host. I hope you can handle more of my power!

Soon Shibiki felt a glamorous sensation surround him as if he was being born again, as if he had a brand new body. He looked at the stunned jinchuriki; perhaps he has never seen the power of another of his kind? Shibiki soon looked at his body and noticed his marks surrounded his body transforming his skin a bright mahogany color, his finger nails grew long and sharp like daggers. His hair became a long white mane on his head and he felt his teeth turn into fangs just as sharp as his new claws. Last but not least he sprouted wings made of flames.

After his transformation was complete he looked at the host. He felt so powerful and his senses felt so high, there was no way he could be defeated here. As he made his way the jinchuriki, his stunned face soon became a furious scowl and he threw more of his Suna shuriken at Shibiki. As they hit Shibiki's flesh they immediately bounced off of him as though they were only small rubber balls hitting the ground. The jinchuriki growled and through more all having the same effect. Shibiki grinned and walked closer to the jinchuriki. The jinchuriki growled and blew the storm of sand at Shibiki only this time it was stronger. At first it could barely move Shibiki, but it slowly pushed him back at the same time. Shibiki knew that he couldn't let this get the better of him he had to fight back. Shibiki soon made for fast hand seals and yelled, "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" As he did it the jutsu traveled along the wind and burnt the sand to dust. As it traveled to the jinchuriki it surrounded him with the scorching flames this time even hotter than before. Shibiki knew that this was the Ifrit's true power the ultimate flames perhaps almost as powerful as Itachi sama's Amatarasu.

All Shibiki could hear other than the burning of the jinchuriki was his screams of agony. Suddenly Shibiki heard the screaming stop and noticed the flames disperse as he saw a huge monster emerge from the flames. He knew what it was, the giant Tanuki like demon it was the Shukaku! In it's true form the host must now be getting desperate. Soon he looked at the top of its head and noticed the jinchuriki himself was on top of its head asleep. Of course he was letting Shukaku take complete control of his body! The Shukaku looked at Shibiki and soon said in a loud voice. "Ifrit! You son of a bitch! What are you doing here?" His voice sounded so loud and uncontrollable he sounded like a drunk. He continued with his screaming, "You beat me last time but this time I'm going to kill you and your host you flame broiled pansy!"

Shibiki was confused what he was talking about. Ifrit and Shukaku must have had a history together obviously it was a bad one. Suddenly Shibiki felt his chakra and blood boil like teakettle water, until it almost hurt him. Soon he noticed the Shukaku take a deep breath and extend his stomach. What on Earth was he doing? Shibiki thought. Just then heard a loud scream in his head that said, Get out of the way! Now! Shukaku soon punched himself in the gut and shot a large ball of compressed air and chakra at him. "Futon: Rekudan!" It screamed.

Shibiki dodged it barely, but still felt the pain of the impact. Shibiki remembered that was one of Shukaku's special abilities. He learned that it not only allowed the host to control sand, but also to spit out large concentrated balls of wind mixed with chakra. Shibiki noticed it was getting ready for another one and took flight with his new wings dodging the other wind ball. As the Shukaku tries to strike him with its arm, Shibiki jumped on it and ran up the arm dodging the sand attacking him on the way. Soon Shibiki jumped up to the head and as he prepared the attack the jinchuriki with a flame powered punch, he felt the burning feeling only this time it was even hotter. He felt as though the very fires of hell itself were burning in his hand. Soon he saw that he had a flaming spear in his hand. Unknown how he did this jutsu, as he has never once been taught of or even heard of this jutsu he wondered if this was the Ifrit's hatred made into a pure weapon. Without a second thought his hand gripped the spear hard and threw it at full force into the jinchuriki's solar plexus. The jinchurki coughed up some blood and feel from the Shukaku's head. As he was falling the Shukaku gave one last scream and yelled, "Damn you Ifrit! I curse you! You and your host! I curse you both to hell!" And after that it fell apart into nothing but sand.

Shibiki flew down to the jinchuriki. How on Earth did he do that? His arm moved by itself. It had to be the Ifrit's pure power. Shibiki soon walked closer to the jinchuriki who was on his feet holding his wound that he had been inflicted with. The jinchuriki stared at him his eyes only this time looked sympathetic instead of angry. Shibiki approached him scowling "You are Akatsuki's slave, but your power is wasted on them." He murmured, "You could be so much more…"

Shibiki snarled at the thought. How dare this boy act like he knew of the Akatsuki's motives? He had no idea what Itachi sama had to suffer through everyday! "You will never convince me to betray my master!" Shibiki yelled.

Gaara sighed knowing that this poor boy was doomed to live the life of a missing nin for one of the most dangerous ninja organization in the shinobi world. And he was a jinchuriki of all things. _I guess I'm not as inspiring as Naruto Uzumaki was…unlike him I couldn't save this one of us… _Gaara thought. "Poor boy…" Gaara said, he sighed and continued, "The Akatsuki always end up betraying their members…all to better their cause..."

Shibiki saw the jinchuriki pause then look up in his eyes. "You'll find this out soon enough." He muttered. In anger Shibiki punched him hard in the stomach knocking the jinchuriki to the ground. Shibiki heard other sand ninja coming in order to complete his mission all he needed was the headband. He took it from the jinchuriki's unconscious body and vanished to the rendezvous point to meet Daisuke and Migoto. As he raced there all he could think of was what the jinchuriki said, _The Akatsuki always end up betraying one another…all to better their cause…you'll find out soon enough._


	6. Chapter 5: Death of Shibiki!

As Shibiki made it too the rendezvous point and met with Migoto and Daisuke who both looked unharmed. _Thank god! _He thought. He told Migoto to brew him up a medicine while he spoke to Daisuke alone.

As Shibiki walked over to Daisuke in a cave, Daisuke transformed into Itachi and immediately Shibiki bowed to his sensei. "My mission is complete Itachi sama." He said as he held the headband to his sensei.

Itachi nodded and replied with a small smirk on his face. "Then you are ready to stand with me against Madara sama. Return to my castle at once." Itachi's face soon turned back to his cold hard emotionless expression and made a fist. "At last we will control the entire world!" He finished as Daisuke morphed back into himself.

As he was about to collapse Shibiki caught him. "I hate being him…" Daisuke mumbled.

Shibiki sighed and said, "At times I bet he does as well."

Daisuke looked back at Shibiki and said, "It seems you are about to complete your primary objective."

Shibiki looked at the sky and remembered all of his missions. When he first was sent on assassination missions for Akatsuki, to fighting in Kirigakure, to defeating Kakashi Hatake and finally the battle with the Shukaku's jinchuriki. He had gone so far in his training and battles; he was more than ready for Madara he knew. "Yes… Finally." He murmured.

Daisuke nodded, "You better get over to Uchiha castle. But what about Miss Migoto master? "

Shibiki sighed remembering the small argument they had. "I'll go talk to her." Shibiki said.

Shibiki made his way towards Migoto. She turned to him and asked, "I have the supplies now. Where to next?"

Shibiki sighed, "You're going to stay at the Akatsuki outpost while Daisuke and I go to Uchiha castle."

Migoto looked shocked, "Why? Why can't I come?"

He sighed again. This would be troublesome he thought. He turned around and whispered, "I have to do this alone…only I can do this mission."

"But why? Why don't you need me? Why don't you ever need me?" Migoto shrieked

"This has nothing to do with you…ok? This is the mission I have been training my whole life for…"

Migoto calmed herself down with a breathing exercise she learned; she knew that nothing she said would convince him to let her go. After a pause she said, "How will I know if you're alright?"

"I don't know. I suppose someone will tell you. But don't worry about me I'll be fine." He turned his way north where the Uchiha castle lies. "Good bye Migoto." He whispered and made his way towards the castle with Daisuke at lighting speed.

Migoto had no idea what he was going to do. All she knew was she knew it wouldn't be good. But no matter what she would wait for him and if he needed help she would save him from what ever is happening. She turned northeast and made her way to the outpost.

It was raining at the Uchiha castle it was raining just as it did in Amegakure only not year round. Shibiki entered the palace while Daisuke waited on the castle floor. Every step he took gave him Goosebumps, as he knew that this was indeed the day he had been waiting for. At long last he was going to kill the traitor Madara and rule at his sensei's side. Shibiki entered Itachi's throne room and saw Itachi looking out the same window. Shibiki joined him knowing that this was his destiny. "Madara has finally arrived." Itachi murmured.

Shibiki smiled. If Madara fell for such easy, bait he would surely fall before them now. They couldn't lose. "You have lured Madara to us?" Shibiki asked.

Itachi closed his eyes and looked the other way, "I did not summon him…" Itachi replied softly. After he said that Shibiki could hear footsteps it had to be Madara!

Shibiki turned around and saw Daisuke transform into Madara himself disguised as Tobi, A disguise Madara uses to fool other Akatsuki members so they wouldn't believe that he is still alive. Before Shibiki could figure out what was going on he was instantly stabbed right through the back by the very man who raised him. Shibiki felt the black chakra's seethe through the blade and burn is stab wound. Itachi soon pulled his blade out and caught Shibiki before he feel. "His spies followed you here." Itachi murmured as he let Shibiki fall to the ground.

Shibiki held his wound and coughed up blood. How could his sensei do this to him? The very man who raised him did this to him. This had to be a bad dream. It had to be! He saw Madara approach and Itachi bow to him. "What is thy bidding Madara sama?" Itachi asked.

Madara pointed at Itachi; even though his face was hidden Shibiki could tell he was angry. "You have forgotten your place Itachi!" Madara ordered, "By taking in this boy… no not even a boy…this jinchuriki…you have betrayed me."

Madara glared at Shibiki then looked back at Itachi. "Now you will kill him or I will kill you both!" He ordered.

Shibiki held his wound and gave a loud shriek, "Sensei! We can defeat him together!" It was all Shibiki could say. It hurt too much for him to say anymore. Itachi had to help him he raised him since he was only a boy, his sensei would never do this to him.

Itachi looked at Shibiki with a sad expression on his face and stood looking at him for a few seconds. Suddenly he grabbed Shibiki by the neck and drove his head into a wall. After Shibiki gave a soft grunt Itachi threw him to the floor. Madara started laughing, "Yes! Kill him Itachi!" He cackled loud.

Itachi grabbed Shibiki by the arms and broke both of them. Shibiki screamed loud from the pain. After that Itachi kneed Shibiki hard in the head, causing Shibiki fall to the floor again. Shibiki spat more blood out; he was in so much pain. His head hurt and he couldn't feel his arms anymore.

Itachi lifted him again and this time drove his fist into Shibiki's ribs breaking them. Shibiki screamed loud at the same time as the bones cracked. Itachi soon with a swift strike shoved his fist through Shibiki's torso. Shibiki screamed so loud it brought tears to his eyes. For sure he knew he was going to die, his sensei was going to kill him! Itachi held Shibiki over the window of the castle and tossed him out the window with out any hesitation.

Itachi quickly turn back to his ancient ancestor. He sighed and stared at this sensei for a long while. Madara soon made his way out the door laughing on that way out. Now that Madara was gone Itachi could start the next phase of his plan. "Daisuke…" He ordered.

Daisuke returned in his normal form. "Yes Itachi sama?"

"Is he gone?"

"Yes his transmission is gone."

Itachi looked down the window at his unconscious apprentice. He couldn't be dead he was way too strong to let something like this kill him. Even if he was dead the Ifrit would have emerged and died.

"Bring him too my medical base and have my doctors work on him." Itachi ordered.

"Yes Itachi dono!" Daisuke responded and made his way to get Shibiki. Itachi knew that it was time for resurrection.


	7. Chapter 6: Resurrection

_It was so dark… So cold… _Shibiki thought. He got up and looked around to see where he was. Just blackness except he saw a light. Was he dead and what was the light? He knew he had to find out what it was. As he made his way to the light he saw a cage with a note on it that was sealing whatever was inside there. When he got closer it felt warmer each step. _This had to be hell. _Shibiki thought. Suddenly he heard growing in the cage. He couldn't be in hell as he wasn't in that cage. But then where was he and what could be in that cage?

Soon the growl got louder and Shibiki saw two blazing yellow eyes. He knew who it was…_ Ifrit! _ Soon he saw the beast's full figure. It's long giraffe like neck, it's ram like horns, bat wings, and reptilian face and body. Now he knew where he was, he was in his subconscious. "Ahh there you are boy… you've been out for quite awhile glad you're up…" It remarked.

Shibiki glared at it. "Technically I'm probably still out but what am I doing here?" Shibiki asked.

The beast laughed, "Why don't you remember? Itachi Uchiha nearly killed you." It answered.

Shibiki clenched his fists. That's right it was Itachi who tried to kill him! His beloved sensei, his mentor, his only father figure he knew! The beast sighed and continued, "He obviously let you live when he could've killed you so easily."

Shibiki looked up and the Ifrit and asked, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't he just kill me there?"

The beast sighed again it almost looked annoyed. "I'm not sure. Perhaps he has another use for you alive."

Shibiki felt and intense rage building up inside him. That damn traitorous monster would never ever use him again! How dare he keep him alive for just that? Perhaps he wanted the Ifrit itself? "I'm not gonna give him what he wants! I'll kill him first!"

Ifrit chuckled and looked at Shibiki, "I like you kid! You're blood thirsty like me! I think you and I will get along more!" It laughed, "But how do you intend to fight Itachi Uchiha? He is an extremely powerful ninja and we haven't been able to defeat him in the past."

Shibiki remembered the mock fights he had with Itachi and the times he had to resort to awakening the Ifrit's power during those fights. Even with them he barely scratched him. "That was before you gave me more of your chakra! Look at how much you gave me during the fight with Shukaku? If you gave me the same power I would defiantly be able to take Uchiha down!"

Ifrit grinned and cracked its neck, "And don't you remember that I was the one who finished off Shukaku myself! You simply were made to throw it by me alone! How do you intend to defeat Uchiha with your own chakra?"

Shibiki glared at the beast. But it was true the reason he one those battles with Kakashi and the Shukaku jinchuriki were thanks to Ifrit. He himself was extremely powerful with physical strength and chakra with out Ifrit's power, but he did rely on it a lot. "I don't care! I'll try with everything I have but we must work together don't you see? If I die so do you?"

Ifrit laughed hard at him. "Alright I'll give you my power but you yourself must get stronger with your own chakra!" It said, "Looks like it's time for you to awaken!" Shibiki soon saw a bright light and felt the room spin.

Suddenly it was dark again he couldn't move but he felt a sharp pain in his arm as though he was being stuck by needles. Suddenly he heard an unfamiliar voice, "Itachi sama, he is regaining consciousness."

At that moment he hear the emotionless, traitorous voice of his former sensei Itachi Uchiha. "Keep him restrained." He said.

Shibiki immediately opened his eyes and screamed. Where was he? He was in some new lab being worked on by these doctors. Shibiki then looked at the traitor and tried to move but he was restrained he couldn't move at all. He yelled at his sensei as loud as he could, "You! You killed me!"

Itachi then responded in his same cold expression, "No. Madara needed to believe you were dead. I salvaged your body and brought you here to be reborn."

Shibiki looked at him confused but still tense. What did he mean? How could he trust him still after what he had done? Suddenly he heard a voice inside him say tell him, _Hear him out he may still be of use to us. We aren't ready to kill him yet._

Shibiki agreed with it, he laid back now not as tense and sighed, "What is thy bidding Itachi sama?"

"It is almost time to hunt the Biju but we need a distraction in order to achieve them."

Itachi answered as he let took off Shibiki's shackles.

Shibiki sat up slowly and felt both of his arms. His arm muscles felt stronger and he felt in perfect condition. "What sort of distraction?" Shibiki asked.

"Madara is planning for his search for the jinchuriki to be easy and no one will get in his way especially with Akatsuki's power" Itachi responded, "We need you to make go undercover with Madara's enemies."

Shibiki tries to remember Madara's enemies; there were the shinobi who he fought against in Kirigakure and of course Kakashi Hatake was one of them. They were part of Konahagakure. There was also the other 4 countries including Sunagakure were Shukaku was at. So he would have go undercover and try to convince them all he was on their side.

"Your mission is to draw them out so we can search for the Biju with out them interfering in our search therefore we can use the Biju to achieve our plan."

Shibiki should've known. Madara needed to believe he was dead so that they could still complete the coup; only this time they would have the element of surprise. "I feel... different..." Shibiki whispered, he looked around and blinked suddenly he saw everything differently movements were slower and things looked clearer.

"During your rebirth I gave you my friend Shisui Uchiha's eyes which I have saved until a moment like this would happen." Itachi exclaimed, "I had them transplanted into your eyes in order to improve your capability, insight, and fighting style. Also your chakra has been altered so that now you can use all 5 chakra elements in combat."

Shibiki looked around with his new Sharingan, it was like he was a newborn seeing for the first time. He blinked and his eyes changed back to normal. This was amazing, his eyes were integrated with the Sharingan, his body has been modified to use any kind of elemental jutsu imaginable and with the size of his chakra he could use any of them with ease even without the Ifrit's chakra. And not only that but the Ifrit and him were on equal terms now. He knew he would be unstoppable and Madara would not survive this time.

"Is there anything else you can tell me other than that?" Shibiki asked.

Itachi nodded, "The Sharingan shall give you the ability to see and copy others jutsu and their movements before they can use them. It is perhaps the most powerful dojutsu that is still used today." "Itachi answered, "This is all I can tell you the rest you must learn on your own. Your destiny is your own, you alone will decide how you will gain power and use your power. Remember though the Sharingan and the Ifrit's power will always be your greatest strengths use them well."

He finished and soon faded away and revealed that he was Daisuke sending the message. "It's good to have you back master it's time for us to leave here immediately." He said, "I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to kill you myself."

Shibiki smirked and looked at Daisuke. It was good to see his old friend again. "You'll get your chance one of these days." Shibiki chuckled.

"Yes but now I must help you escape." Daisuke explained as he proceeded towards the door, "I'll meet you in the hills."

Shibiki thought about what had happened, he should've known that this was all Itachi's plan. He also thought of what Ifrit said to him and he knew it was true. He wasn't' ready to fight Itachi, but someday he knew he would be. "Alright let's move out." Shibiki replied.


End file.
